Let Them Go
by Rae TB
Summary: Garland learns the hard way from Mystel that if you love someone, let them go. Sisterfic to That Face and The Cruelest Joke. GarlandBryan, Garland Brooklyn, TalaBrooklyn.


You think by now I would have learned not to ask Mystel for advice.

You think by now I would have learned that what he has to say is _not_ what I want to hear.

But I went to Mystel, listened to his advice and the awful words I didn't wish to take note of.

It was the same old line, the one I had heard a million times before.

_"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."_

But this time, it wasn't just an empty quote. It had significance. It was no longer just words strung together in a meaningless fashion...but rather, it was _life_, it was the situation I was now in.

I had had my chance, but I messed it up. I messed _everything_ up and as I result, I lost the best thing that had ever happened to me...you.

I deserved it really.

I still don't know just why I broke up with Brooklyn, or just why I broke up with you.

Maybe, it was to test that quote...that aggravating, _enraging_ quote. Maybe I was just a _fool_. Whatever the reason, I had _crushed_ you.

Not just you...but I had crushed Brooklyn and indirectly, Tala as well. If I said I felt guilty about Tala, I'd be lying to you. But if I said I felt guilty about you and Brooklyn alike...that would be perhaps the truest thing I've ever said. I never meant for you to get hurt. I never thought you'd actually fall in love with me... I didn't count on falling for you either. From the start, I was focused on no one but Brooklyn. You were simply a way to reach my goal. A means to an end...

It made no sense really, it _still_ makes no sense. _I _let Brooklyn go. _I _was the one that ended it and yet there I was...trying to get him back the second I lost him.

Tala had used Brooklyn to hurt me and so...using you seemed like the perfect plan. You and Brooklyn were the victims in this situation. You were pawns in the game Tala and I were playing. I have to live with the fact that I broke not one, but two hearts, two fragile and gentle souls that I adore. If only I had remembered that quote when it came to Brooklyn I probably wouldn't be in this mess. But instead of letting him go, instead of letting him be happy, I had to pursue him. I should have gone to Mystel either before this mess, or not at all. He could have saved me from doing stupid, but once it had been done there was no looking back.

When Tala and Brooklyn first started going out I was suspicious, jealous, and angry. I was suspicious of Tala's motives, jealous of what he had, and angry at myself for ruining everything. I showed up everyday in an attempt to hold onto Brooklyn and his memory as though he were deceased. I must have aggravated Tala and Brooklyn both to no end. I continued that way for months, dragging myself through life and spending all my time lusting over Brooklyn. That was when I had first devised my plan to use you. I would get together with you, find out through you if Tala really cared for Brooklyn or not, and then dump you.

It was all so flawless...it worked out perfectly. Or at least...it would have. I never thought you'd actually fall in love with me... and I didn't count on falling for you either. That was just one of the many things I was mistaken on. From the start, I misjudged you. I thought you were no different than Tala, no better than he was. The comparison was equivalent to that of day and night. Tala was a ferocious wolf that ripped its pray to shreds, you were a bird, an angel in your own right.

Our first meeting took place when you were walking home after visiting Tala and Brooklyn. We accidentally bumped into each other, but truth be told, it was no accident.

It had been my plan all along, but at the same time, it had been fate.

"Hey...you're Tala's friend, right?...That Bryan guy?" I asked with a raised brow. Not the smartest thing to say when planning to romance a guy. It'd be pretty hard for me not to know who you were after humiliating you and Spencer and handing Tala a ticket to the hospital.

"Hey, you're Brooklyn's friend, right? That Garland **thing**?" you questioned crossing your arms and glaring. You had hated me back then, and I can't blame you...I just wish you had continued to. Maybe that way you wouldn't have been hurt...

"There's no need for you to be so sarcastic," I sighed.

"There's no need for you to be such an ass," you countered. You were on a role that day, weren't you?

"I was just trying to be nice!"

"Oh yes, calling me 'that Bryan guy' is reaaaaally nice," you sneered. Oh boy, this was not going to be easy...

"Look, why don't we just start over?"

"And why don't you just rot in _hell_!" you said in return. If you had been talking to anybody else, I would have been extremely amused, but this was me you were mocking.

"Fine, if you want to act like a brat I'm not going to try and stop you," I scoffed. Once again, not something one should say when trying to sweep a guy of his feet...

"Whatever...I don't have time for this," you growled out.

"Bryan, wait! Why...why can't we just be friends?" I tried cautiously. Now THAT was a stupid question. It was like asking Tala why we can't just share Brooklyn and have a wild threesome in their bedroom.

"...Oh, let's see. First you humiliated Spencer and me, then you hospitalized my best friend, and then-" you began, but you were soon cut off. I had panicked and in an attempt to salvage this conversation, or at the very least shut you up I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed you.

But you never kissed back.

You just stood there, eyes wide, unresponsive. When I pulled away your jaw had dropped, and you were standing there, simply gawking at me. I just cleared my throat and rushed in the opposite direction, leaving you. I figured it was best to have a bit of mystery surrounding me. At least that way you would probably attempt to solve it.

The second time I saw you, _you_ were the one that found _me_.

This time I had been the one that had just visited Tala and Brooklyn. But unlike our last encounter, we didn't bump into each other. You grabbed a hold of me and pushed me against the wall of a store. Your lavender eyes searched my blue ones as we stood there in silence for several minutes. "Bryan?" I asked raising a brow.

You said nothing.

"Bry-" I frowned as you cut me off with a kiss. My response was much like the one you had given when I had first kissed you. I stood perfectly still, my gaze wide and unblinking. Your lips were soft and warm against mine and just as my eyes started to shut, you pulled back.

"Now we're even," you had said, and then you walked away leaving a shocked me behind. You had definitely won that round. It became like a game for us. I'd chase after you, you'd chase after me. It always began and ended the same; with a kiss. We never went beyond that though...At least, not until one day. Everything had started out in the usual fashion. You had grabbed a hold of me and kissed me to get back at me for the kiss from the day before. But you didn't stop. And for the first time...We shared a kiss that we both responded to. Kisses soon became touches, which turned into exploration. We stopped before anything got too serious though.

I didn't see you for days after that.

I suspect you were trying to figure out just what it meant...even I was confused. I wasn't supposed to feel anything during that kiss, but I did. And so I did the only thing I could think to do...I carried on with my life and tried to forget. I tried to forget how right it had felt, how perfect our lips had fit together. Without you in my life for even those few days I became irritable. I didn't know why, but I blamed it on Tala and started to take it out on him and Brooklyn. I got into an argument with him over his staying with Tala, and once again I made Brooklyn cry. He was always so fragile, like glass...he wasn't like you. I couldn't be rough with him. I couldn't even be all that passionate with him in fear he might shatter before me into a million pieces I was incapable of putting back together.

Everything was falling apart. All I ever did was upset Brooklyn, and you were no where to be found. For a minute I thought I would start to cry but then you appeared and began to piece my world back together. "Please don't tell me you're going to start crying too," a smug voice stated...it was your voice, it was you. I turned around and frowned, opening my mouth to say something. The usual happened. You kissed me, but this time much like the last time, I kissed back. If I hadn't returned the lip lock, you would have won. Our relationship always was one big mind game. We always tried to see who could outdo the other. What we shared made no sense to anybody, not even us.

We'd insult each other, we'd yell, we'd glare, and then we'd kiss.

It was a battle of wills, one neither of us ever really won. Maybe that's why our relationship worked as long as it did...we had both always wanted a challenge, and we found it in each other. With Tala and Brooklyn the dominant and submissive roles were clearly defined. Tala was the dominant one, and Brooklyn was the submissive one. But with us it was unclear, and that's what made it so exciting. You were filled with fire and passion that Brooklyn had never had.

"I don't understand it..." you frowned as you pulled away. "I should hate you. I should despise you with all my being..." you breathed, stroking my cheek before firmly grasping my chin. "But instead...I find myself...attracted to you..." you stated. Most people would have kept that to themselves. But you weren't most people. You weren't good with emotions or self expression. This entire thing confused you and so you had voiced your sentiment as though looking to me for guidance.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I questioned as you paused.

"This," you smirked, claiming my lips. Kissing was the way we communicated. It said things we couldn't. For us, actions really did speak louder than words. We never officially got together...you never asked me to be your boyfriend, and I never asked you to be mine. It was an unspoken agreement between us. Either of us asking would have been awkward so we just carried on knowing the other understood. We rarely shared a conversation...we just _knew_.

I ignored all feelings I shared for you and tricked myself into believing you meant nothing to me. I carried on and focused on my mission without regret. I kept reminding myself that I was dating you for the sole purpose of discovering Tala's motives. I would soon find them out through eavesdropping. Later on, I lied and said you had been the one to tell me of Tala's plot just to make myself look better...I did it knowing you wouldn't bother telling Tala the truth. You thought it a waste of time to stand up for yourself. Either someone believed in you, or they didn't. You never tried to argue it.

The day I discovered the reality I had just arrived for our date. You were talking quietly on the phone as I let myself in and sat down. Did you ever lock your door?...I doubted it. You always were self confident, cocky, and foolhardy.

"So how are things with Tala and Brookie doing?" you asked sitting down on the table, your back turned to me. "Hnn...so does he suspect Tala's using him yet?" you inquired as I froze. I had known it all along, but now I had heard it straight from you. "Tch...just make sure he doesn't do it..." you stiffened at something the person on the other line said and started to frown. "Yeah...I know I'm dating the enemy and taking his side, so what?... Tala was the one that wanted revenge on Garland. At first I did too but...I just...look, seeing Brooklyn hurt would upset him. And as much as I hate to admit it, I don't want to see Garland upset. Besides, if Tala dumps Brooklyn that means Brooklyn will be single...and I could lose Garland to him," you sighed. You were worried about me...you were worried about losing me, and I made your worst fears come true. "Yes Spencer, I know I've become a giant sap. Now shut your trap and just do what I asked you to!"

I took that moment to sneak out, planning to tell Brooklyn what I had just heard. A piece of me felt betrayed...sure, I had deceived you, but you had been a part of Tala's plot all along. I tried to convince myself you were every bit as bad as me for that reason...But you were doing nothing but looking out for me, and in return I spat in your face. I ran as fast as I could, doing the best I could not to think about it.

"Hey Garland!" Brooklyn had chirped as I rushed up. He was so innocent and naïve...

"I...Brooklyn...listen...there's something you should know," I sighed; already I could see his concern growing. I really, really wasn't happy about this...I felt like I might throw up, but I attempted to push my feelings aside and do what had to be done. This was for his own good, I told myself. Then why did I feel like I was doing him wrong?

"What is it?" he questioned softly. My eyes scanned the room landing on a small patch of red, my eyes narrowing. Tala was listening in to us...just like I had done with Bryan...

"First...I think Tala should be here..." I mumbled, shutting my eyes to relax before reopening them.

"I'll go get hi-" Brooklyn began as I cut him off by pointing to where Tala was.

"See? There's no need," I hissed. I was becoming more relaxed with telling him the truth by the second. Tala just kept proving himself unworthy time and time again.

"Tala..." Brooklyn breathed.

"I...Brooklyn...I'm sorry," Tala whispered as he came out of hiding. He had a lot of nerve thinking I'd let him off the hook that easily.

"It's alright!" my best friend chirped, anger flooding through me. Brooklyn was so quick to forgive. He forgave me, he forgave Tala, if he had known you had taken part in it, he would have forgiven you too. But now I'm starting to wonder if you actually were a part of it, or if I had just assumed the worst.

"No, it's not alright Brooklyn! Don't you see? He's been using you all along! Bryan told me so!" I cried.

"That's not true! Right Tala? Tell him..." Brooklyn said confidently. That assurance soon wavered as he got no response. "Tala?" he asked meekly. "T-Tala...please Tala...please...s-say it's not true," he had begged, and once again Tala used the same tired excuse:

"I'm sorry."

I was hoping Brooklyn would get angry, but that wasn't his way. He might have been, but if he was, he hid it well. "How...How could you? How could you use me like this? How could you string me along like this?" he whispered.

"Brooklyn...I...I...I..." Tala stuttered reaching out for Brooklyn. It was great to see him sweating and at a loss for words. But it was even better to watch Brooklyn slap his hand away and run off. He wouldn't take the lies anymore, and I was proud of him for seeing through them.

"It's over Tala...you're through playing with his heart!" I had growled at him. I was met with a glare filled with rage, daggers and promise of death.

"Get out," he stated quietly. He only said two words...but that was all it took. It wasn't the words themselves, but how he had said them. They were tightly leashed and filled with venom, ready to pounce in a moments notice. I knew better than to stick around. I left and followed after Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn!" I cried when I caught up with him, attempting to catch my breath.

"What Garland?" he spat. "Isn't this what you wanted all along?"

"I didn't want for you to hurt like this Brook...never like this..." I sighed sitting down beside my friend, looking over at him. "Look, believe what you want Brooklyn...but all I wanted was what was best for you. I care about you deeply...and even though I have no right to be asking this...I...I want another chance..." I trailed. I was still in denial about my feelings for you. I wanted revenge on Tala; I wanted his best friend to hurt like mine did. Then again, revenge is what caused this mess. Ultimately, Brooklyn ended up saying yes. It took a while, but I waited, and he agreed.

And so the two of us began to live a lie.

A lie we got caught in the act of...by Tala and you alike. Brooklyn and I had gone on a date together in an attempt to forget about you and Tala. It had been partially working. I had gotten Brooklyn to laugh, even if there were undertones of sorrow. I avoided your gaze out of shame and self hatred.

I had never formally broken up with you. It worked the same way it had when we got together. You just knew. The two of us being together, my arm around Brooklyn helped send the message: "It's over.". But what sealed it is what I did next.

I kissed him.

I had pretended I didn't notice you. I pretended that the look on your face didn't affect me, but it did. I tried to carry on, but you were always there at the back of my mind, and out of the corner of my eye.

Brooklyn didn't love me, and now I can see that after awhile, I no longer loved him...I did everything I could to make it work. I even tried to have sex with him. I guess I figured maybe that act of intimacy would save us, but it scared him off and rightfully so. I'm glad; it would have been one of the worst mistakes of our lives.

All that he had left behind was a bird he had found injured in the middle of the woods. To my disgust, he had brought it home and named it Tala. When he left it was my duty to care for it. I watched as it grew stronger and stronger by the day. Its wounds slowly but surely went away until it was ready to release into the wilderness.

I made the trek to let it free on my own...without Brooklyn, without you. I found a nice forest and prepared to open the door to its cage. "If you love somebody...let them go..." I whispered, a solitary tear trickling down my face as I released the bird. It squawked and flew away, the wind beneath its wings guiding it. I sighed as I watched it closely. It soared above the trees, above the mountains, above the _clouds_. Its wings flapped against the strong wind before beginning to glide amongst the invisible angels heaven sheltered.

Maybe he would say hello to you for me while he was visiting. After all, I know you won't return to me. We were never really meant to be I guess...

I looked around one last time before turning to go, Mystel's words echoing in my mind. Right after Brooklyn had run out after my attempt at to have sex with him, I had gone to Mystel asking what to do about both Brooklyn and you alike. His advice was the same old line, the one I had heard a million times before.

_"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."_

But this time, it wasn't just an empty quote.

* * *

I wasn't too terribly happy with this one, but one of my friends told me I was just being stupid and should go for it...so I did. There are some parts I like, but there's a lot of stuff I had to cut out because it simply did not fit. Ahh well...hopefully someone out there liked this. 


End file.
